Cagney's Crisis part 5
by reilert79
Summary: Christine's crisis comes to an end


Cagney's Crisis: Part 5

***Chris and David's Apartment***

Chris and David were dead asleep, when she woke up. She looked at the clock. 2:30. She grabbed her water glass and winced in pain as soon as she swallowed. Mouth sores. Another side effect of the pills. She got up out of bed as quietly as she could and headed for the bathroom. She rummaged in the linen closet where the medicines were till she found some numbing spray. Worth a shot.

Ahhh…. Instant relief. She was going to go to the store today and get several more bottles. She read on the label to see how long it was supposed to last. 4-6 hours. She sprayed some more and then put in on her nightstand as she crept back to bed. She climbed back into David's arms, and fell back to sleep.

***Later that morning***

NYC had been covered in a snow storm the night before, so both Chris and David had the day off today. Perfect for lounging by a fire and getting extra rest, which Chris needed. She always crashed when she got home, and then got a second wind, and then crashed hard when she went to bed. It was part of the lifestyle that came along with chemo.

Chris woke up and wrapped up in her robe and went to make coffee. She turned on the Today show, and looked out the window. The snow was absolutely gorgeous. The TV announcer started listing all the closings.

"Public schools are on a 2 hour delay today. Courts are closed, so are police headquarters. Individual precincts remain open. The district attorney's office is closed today as well…." She continued to list the closings, but Chris stopped listening. She went to make breakfast.

Snow days called for extra special breakfasts. Chris began to whip up some French toast, with coconut syrup. David woke up just in time to join her.

"Morning babe, smells good". He kissed the side of her head and grabbed two plates, and some silverware to set the table. She plated their breakfast for them, and made him a cup of coffee. She did a quick spray with the numbing stuff, and then grabbed herself a glass of ice water, and sat down next to David. He brought the blanket over from the couch to put on her lap. She was always real cold in the mornings. After they ate, she loaded the dishwasher and took her meds.

He settled in on the couch with his laptop while she took a shower. She came out dressed, with her wig on, and told him she was going to the store. He offered to go with her. She agreed.

She put on the UGGS that Bridgit had given her, and grabbed her ski jacket out of the closet. He quickly showered and got dressed to go with her. They went to lobby downstairs and looked outside. The sidewalks looked ok, so they decided to walk the 2 blocks to the store.

They loaded up on groceries while they were there, Chris grabbed some more numbing spray, plus some numbing mouthwash. They paid and left, and stopped in the bookstore on the way back. Chris found a couple of books and bought them, and then they went home.

She and David unloaded the groceries, and changed out of all their layers. He ordered them a pizza from their favorite pizza place, just the way she liked it. Pepperoni and onion, with extra cheese. He ordered a sausage and mushroom one for him, and a side of their garlic knots with marinara.

"45 minutes till we eat, babe".

"Sounds good". She sat on the couch with her new book, and he settled in with some paperwork for his latest case. He started a fire for them, and turned the TV on, so they could watch the news.

About 30 minutes went by and he looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. So he covered her with the blanket, and put his shoes on. He quietly went into the hall and waited for the pizza guy by the elevators.

She woke up as David was bringing the pizza back in.

"Yay, I am starved"

She got up and got them some plates. She and David looked at each other, and put the plates back. They grabbed the paper towel roll, and took the pizzas to the coffee table.

"Good idea, honey. Pizza on a snow day is amazing". She opened the package with garlic knots and marinara.

"Want some?"

He nodded. She fed him a bite and kissed the sauce off.

He cleaned up from their pizza date, and got her some more water. She turned the weather channel on- another 4 inches of snow expected by nightfall.

"Remember our ski weekends?"

She nodded. "Sometimes we actually got on the slopes".

"Our lives have really changed now, Chris. A lot of it is for the better". He kissed her gently.

"I agree".

She took her meds, and settled back on the couch with her book. They had a perfect, lazy, relaxing day filled with snow, and each other. Chris was feeling stronger the longer she was on her chemo meds, too.

***the next week, at her doctor's appointment***

Christine had finished her 1st round of chemo. David brought her back for another Pet Scan and for them to check her meds. Her breast was no longer swollen, and didn't look that misshapen. The only thing really, was to wait for her hair to grow back in. Shouldn't be too long.

The Dr. did her Pet scan and then brought her back to the room where David was waiting. It would only take him about 10 minutes to get the results, since he wasn't starting from scratch like last time.

Chris got redressed, and the nurse came in to ask her about her medicines. She told them about her side effects, and they said those were all normal and would go away a few days after she stopped the medicines.

The Dr. came in and sat down.

"Christine, I am happy to tell you that your PET scan shows absolutely no signs of cancer anywhere in your body. None. Zero. You did it. You beat your cancer, very successfully."

Christine was shocked. She felt tears come to her eyes, and David's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I can't believe it. Cancer free. Those are the two greatest words I have heard in a long time…."

"We have some traditions here, when someone beats cancer. First, would you like to continue on your mood suppressant?" Christine nodded.

"Ok, I will write you a prescription for several month's worth, just call me when you want it refilled. As for the traditions…. You get to ring the bell out front. That is only for those who are declared cancer free. The nurses will set it up for you, ring it as hard as you want.

The second one is you get to pick a gift from underneath our cancer tree, and keep whatever is in it. And the third tradition is that we treat you to a spa day, where you will get a facial, massage, and steam bath. The nurse will give you the number to call and you set it up whenever you are ready". He stood up then.

"Congratulations, Ms. Cagney. It was a pleasure to treat you".

They all shook hands, and the nurse hugged her. She gave her prescription and they headed to the front desk.

The nurse let her pick her present. She decided to open it in the car. She gave them their receipt and some precautions to take while the meds got out of her system, and then took her to the bell. The bell was located in the corner of the waiting room, and the waiting room was full today.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please? Ms. Christine Cagney has completed her treatments, and is now Cancer-free. Please indulge her as she rings the bell to signify the end of her journey". She handed Christine the hook, and Christine hooked it on the loop in the rope that hung from the bell. She gave it several good hard shakes, and everyone clapped.

She and David headed for the car.

She opened her gift in the car as he drove them out of the parking garage.

She unwrapped it to find a box. Inside was a gift certificate, for two from an online travel agency. It was worth $5000.

"That's an awesome gift, babe!"

"I know. I can't wait to take us somewhere warm and exotic".

They drove home and parked. She went to the lobby to check the mail and he met her at the elevators.

They went inside and she headed straight for the cabinet where she kept her cancer meds. She cleaned it out, and put them in a grocery bag. They were unopened samples and she was going to return them to the doctor's office the next week.

She then went to David and fell into his arms. "It's over, for real. I can't believe it…. I want to celebrate. I want to sleep… I want to live… I want to be normal…I don't know what I want…".

He kissed her and picked her up. "I have an idea…."

She giggled as he carried her to the bedroom.

***their apartment, later that afternoon***

Chris and David were soaking in the tub. They had spent all afternoon having sex, and physically enjoying each other.

They made love in the Jacuzzi, and then David turned the jets on for them to relax. Chris laid her head on his chest and let him just hold her.

"How much vacation time do you have, honey?"

"Well, we have a week coming up in about 3 months, where all the judges are off for a conference. They close the courts for the whole week. First week of May".

"Wanna take our trip then?"

"Yes. Where do you want to go?"

" maybe the Dominican Republic, or the Virgin Islands".

"those sound great, Chris. Anywhere with you would be great".

They kissed for a few minutes and nestled together.

"How do you feel about having a party next weekend to tell our friends and family that you are cancer free? We can have it here, and have it catered from wherever you want…. Champagne, fresh flowers, the works".

"I like that idea. The hard part is going to be keeping the secret about my being Cancer-free till then".

"We can do it, Chris. I know we can". He kissed her again, and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he began to kiss her chest. He stood her up, and stood up himself, and grabbed their towels. He helped her out of the tub, and then took her back to bed. He turned on the heated mattress pad as they climbed under the covers, and they made love again. It was explosive, passionate, intense, and sexy as hell. He knew which buttons to push to make her euphoric, and he pushed them again, and again, and again.

They fell asleep, tangled up together, and didn't wake up till way after midnight. Christine was the happiest she had been in a long time, and she never wanted it to end.

***The next morning***

David had gotten up and made them waffles and sausage for breakfast. Christine had started making a list of party essentials after they finished.

She started with the guest list.

Mary Beth, Harvey, Alice Christine. Feldberg and his wife, and the detectives on her squad. Bert Samuels, Petrie and his family, Isbecki and Ginger, Coleman, Esposito, and Corassa. David's bosses and their wives. Bridgit, for sure. And Dr. Davidson, his nurses Kaitlyn and Rebecca, and Mary Beth's beautician Trish.

She made invitations online, and printed them off. She began to compile address lists.

She decided to tell everyone it was just a dinner party, and then she and David would reveal the real reason.

She started working on the menu. Champagne, open bar. They would hire a bartender.

She was going to have it catered by eighty3, her and David's favorite Italian restaurant. She also wanted to have a special cake made, that would be brought out at the end of the night.

She filled David in on what she had planned, and he loved all of it.

"Let me take care of the cake". She agreed.

She called a housekeeper that she had used in the past and arranged for her to come clean their house the day of the party, next Friday.

She sent texts to Mary Beth, Bridgit and Feldberg and told them to expect the invitations.

Then, she started planning their vacation.

She looked at places for what seemed like forever, even though it only took her an hour to find the perfect spot.

She began to make reservations, and looked for flights. She wrote all of it down, so that she could compare it to somewhere else.

By nightfall, they had settled on a vacation. Petit St. Vincent, in the Caribbean. Chris made all of the details, and was so excited. They were going to stay in a little hut over the water, and have all the privacy in the world. Just the two of them, for 7 days. She couldn't wait. She didn't want to waste a day on each end traveling, so she booked them night flights to go down and back. They would be there in 6 weeks. She booked it with the gift certificate she had been given, and they sent her a VISA card with the remaining balance, which would come in handy for dinners, excursions, etc.

Now Chris began to focus on getting ready for the trip. She made a commitment to herself that she was going to use the gym in their building every day for at least 30 minutes a day. She texted Bridgit and asked her what her favorite workout program was, and Bridgit told her she would bring her the DVD's that she used. She was going to do those every day when she got home, and do the gym too, for free weights and the elliptical. She had a plan, and she was going to stick to it.

***Friday, the day of the party, Chris and David's apartment***

Chris left work at 2, to get the house ready for the party. David had worked from home that day, so that he could let the housekeeper in. Chris had bought a few new pieces for the house, to spice it up-a painting for the den, a new bedspread for their bed, and several vases to put fresh flowers in around the house. David had bought a few wireless speakers to place around the house for playing music.

Chris went to the gym as soon as she got home, and got that out of the way. Then she came home and soaked in the Jacuzzi. She tried to get David to join her, but he was working, and they usually lost track of time in the Jacuzzi together, so she agreed with him they should save that for after the party.

After a quick soak with Epsom salts and Ginger, she got dressed. She styled her favorite wig, and was excited to wear it. She got dressed around 4, people were coming at 6, and the party would officially be in full swing around 7.

The caterers arrived at 5, and the bartender at 5:30. She helped them get set up and got the flower bouquets in fresh water. When David emerged from the bedroom at 5:45, she could barely keep her hands off him. She loved to see him dressed up in his fanciest clothes.

The first guest arrived at 6. It was Mary Beth. She explained that Harvey was on his way and bringing Alice. She said Alice was over the moon that Chris had sent her an invitation of her very own.

David's work friends began to arrive, and the bartender began to make drinks. His work friends were very gracious and told her how they were so happy to meet her, and that she was doing well.

Bridgit arrived and was so happy to see her Aunt, as always. She was loving her new job, and couldn't wait to show Aunt Chris her new outfit.

David took Bridgit aside and told her that they were going to be making a special announcement, and that he would find her right before. He wanted her to facetime her dad when the announcement happened, for Chris.

"What time are you doing the announcement?"

"Around 7:30 or so, when everyone is here".

"It will be perfect!". Bridgit squealed, and ran off.

***7:15, just before the announcement***

Bridgit had set her phone alarm for 7:15, and felt it vibrate in her pocket when it went off. She slipped out of the apartment unnoticed, and went to the lobby.

She saw the surprise she had been planning had just come in, so she gathered it up, and hurried back upstairs.

She left the surprise right outside the door, and went in to see what was happening.

David nodded at her from across the room that it was time. She got her phone out and facetimed her dad. David and Chris gathered everyone into the den, and flashed the lights.

"Does everyone have a drink? I would like to make a toast".

"Bridgit- are you facetiming your dad?"

She nodded. "He says hi, Aunt Chris!"

"Hi Brian!" chris called out. She made a mental note to facetime him herself later.

David clinked his glass and got everyone quiet.

"I would like to make a toast, to my beautiful Chris. I love you, and I am so proud of you, and-"

"Wait David. Someone else is just arriving! "

Bridgit opened the door and in walked Brian and Amy!

"Surprise, sis! You look great!"

David came over and hugged and shook their hands. He thanked them for coming and took their luggage to the bedroom. He looked at Bridgit. "Good work, kiddo".

Chris ran over and hugged Brian and Amy.

"So good to see you! You got here at the perfect time".

She rejoined David up front, and he started his toast over.

"As I was saying. To my beautiful Chris. I love you, you are amazing, the only woman in the world for me, and I am more in love with you each and every day." He kissed her, they clinked glasses and took a drink.

"My turn. To David- the man I love more than life itself. To My friends and family, to my partner- she and Mary Beth made eye contact- and to modern medicine. You see folks, modern medicine, and a ton of prayer and faith, are the reason that we are throwing this shindig tonight. We wanted to say thank you to all of you for standing beside me-beside us- these last few weeks. Our lives were thrown into turmoil a few weeks ago, and things are starting to settle down in a good way. I know that I have been hard to deal with at times, and overly emotional, and I apologize and also thank you for sticking by me. I am so proud to announce, that I finished my first round of chemo. And the doctor has declared me Cancer Free! Cheers to love, life and good health!"

They all clinked glasses, and she and David kissed, and they took a sip. A round of applause followed.

"Now, we have some celebrating to do! This is a joyous occasion, and we are very, very joyous. So thank you for coming! Food and the bar are now open! Enjoy the music, and thank you for being part of our lives!". He turned the music up, and Chris turned to her brother.

"What an awesome surprise! How did you know?"

"It was Bridgit's idea. She asked us to come for a visit, and then when she got your invite to the party, she decided to make it a surprise. We are here till Tuesday. I am really glad you beat the cancer Chris. Just like mom tried to do". He hugged her really tight.

"thanks". She hugged him and Amy then, and they gave her a card that Lisa had sent.

"The next time you are with her, let's facetime. I have a second niece to get to know". They agreed.

Bridgit came over.

"Mad at me?" she hugged Aunt Chris.

"Not at all! You are so thoughtful! It was a great surprise!".

"I knew you would beat it, you know. I just knew from the very beginning. It's going to take a lot more than cancer to take out my Aunt Chris. And David was right- you two are perfect together. Absolutely perfect!".

Chris left them to mingle together as a family and went to find Mary Beth.

Mary Beth hugged her with tears in her eyes.

" I am so happy. I was so scared…. But I am happy now".

"Me too. I know that I have been hard to deal with lately, and that you took a lot of that. Thanks for putting me up with me".

"I don't know what you are talking about Chris. You were the same as you have always been….. you were just fighting Cancer on top of all of it".

David brought his boss over to meet her.

"It's so nice to meet you! Thank you for being so understanding about him being here with me. I wouldn't have made it without him".

"Our pleasure. Glad you are well! We hope to see both of you at the Partners Dinner next month". David nodded.

Feldberg came over, and introduced his wife to Christine.

"Good work, Lieutenant. I am glad you are still with us.".

"Thank you! And thank you for being so understanding the last few weeks, Todd".

"Any time. Sometimes we have to let the police work handle itself while we do other things". She nodded.

Everyone had a blast at their party, and the first guest left around 9:45. Chris had refilled the food table twice, and David had to go to the ice machine on the 5th floor a few times also.

Mary Beth brought Alice to find Chris before they left. Alice climbed into Chris' lap and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy told me that you won against your cancer. I am so glad that you did! Cancer sucks".

Chris hugged her back and said 'me too' as Mary Beth reminded Alice that they don't say sucks.

"Alice, I agree with you, it does suck, but your mom is right, it's not a nice word".

"Ok Aunt Christine. Can you come to my play in a few weeks? I have a big part!".

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweet girl!".

"We gotta be going, Chris. It was a lovely party, and we are so happy for you".

She gave Alice one last hug, and then stood up. She gave Mary Beth a hug and Harvey hugged and kissed her. David came over and told them bye as well.

People started leaving and by 10, the only people left at the party were the bartender, Bridgit, and Brian and Amy. Chris went in her bedroom and took off her shoes. She came out and started cleaning up.

Brian and Amy said goodbye to Bridgit, and came to say goodbye to Chris then.

"Let us take you and David to dinner tomorrow night, sis. Bridgit too."

"Sounds great!"

She yelled for David to come out of the bedroom, and then she gave Brian a hug.

"Thanks so much for the best surprise ever, big brother. That Bridgit is a sneaky one.."

Amy gave her a hug and told her she was so glad she was healthy.

David came out and said goodbye to them, and brought their luggage.

"See the doorman downstairs, he will grab you a cab in a jiffy. And if he can't, have him call me and I will give you a ride".

Bridgit said goodbye to her parents and said she would meet them for breakfast in the morning. She and Amy had planned to go shopping after breakfast, while Brian went to the MOMA.

Bridgit helped Chris take everything to the kitchen, and started bagging up the trash.

They set 5 bags of trash to be taken to the chute.

Chris went to the bathroom and took her wig off, and Bridgit came in there to say goodbye. She was fascinated by the wigs.

"Goodni- Oh I love these!" she ran over to a wig and put it on.

Chris helped her tuck all her hair up under it, and Bridgit ran her fingers through it. She was a natural when it came to styling.

They laughed and played with the wigs for about an hour or so. Bridgit showed Chris how to tuck the ends of her scarf on her head instead of tying it.

"tying it breaks down the fibers of the fabric. Tucking it and folding it makes it last longer".

"Good to know".

"How did your eyebrows and eyelashes handle the chemo?"

"Ok, I suppose. My lashes didn't go anywhere, but I didn't have to have my eyebrows waxed this past month. I guess the chemo slowed the growth".

Bridgit turned and grabbed her aunt's arms. "I am so glad you are ok, Aunt Chris. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean that".

"Me too, kiddo. Thanks for coming and sitting with me, and keeping me company. Making me feel normal was the best thing you could have done for me".

David found them, and told Chris he was taking the trash to the chute.

Bridgit said her goodbyes and said she would see them tomorrow night at dinner.

Chris walked her to the door, and grabbed a bag to help David with the trash.

"No babe, I got it. Why don't you go start our bath?"

He kissed her. "Good plan, counselor".

Bridgit ran to the elevators and Chris went to start the Jacuzzi.

It had been a perfect evening, and life with David was just going to get better. Especially now that she was Cancer free.


End file.
